Monster
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: As young Fili and Kili sleep something lurks in the night, or so they think. But nothing is as it seems. As a brother gets hurt the other gets scared and lost. Shall I say more?
1. Could it be?

**Wow, I haven't wanted to do a fic for over a year. But now that the new movie is about to pop up I'm getting my love for the Dwarves back. **

**So Fili and Kili are young in this story. And hopefully y'all like it! Please review at the end.**

* * *

(Thump) (Thump) (CRACK!)

Kili's eyes opened wide as his body jolted upright. He looked around breathing heavy, to his left was his window and to his right was Fili sound asleep in his bed. Kili started to shake as his covers lay at his feet. He wondered what woke him up from his sound sleep. "Must have been a nightmare." He shook his head as he reached down, grabbing ahold of his covers he pulled them over his head as he lay back down his head landing heavy on his feather filled pillow. As his body started to feel warm again he started to drift away into a peaceful sleep.

(THUMP) (THUMP) (THUMP) Kili threw the covers off himself and threw himself out of his comfy bed. The floor felt ice cold on his bare feet. He looked around trying to figure out where the sounds had come from. He looked to his window hoping no one was trying to break in. He could see the rain pouring down outside and running down the window, the sky lit up without a sound shining though his window causing him to blink.

(THUMP) (THUMP) (BANG) Kili jumped high in the air almost losing his footing, once he got his footing again he jumped on his brother's bed pulling the covers off his brother. "Fili! Fili wake up! Something's happening!" Kili cried his voice sounding scared as he shook his big brothers shoulders trying to wake him. It amazed Kili how heavy of a sleeper his brother could be when they were at home. But when they went camping he woke up to every little sound. Someone could be trying to murder him and Fili would sleep through it.

"Not now Kili. Trin ta sleep." Fili slurred keeping his eyes close trying to ignore his annoying little brother.

"But Fili! There's someone in the house! Please wake up!" Kili cried once again taking a hold of his brother's shoulders and shaking him until Fili's eyes opened.

Fili though his brother was playing another joke on him until he looked at his brothers face, he was clearly afraid and not trying to pull one on him and that was enough for Fili to believe him. Fili's own eyes widened as he heard the something in the other room tip over followed by crashing and glass breaking. Fili was about to get up when Kili grabbed ahold of his arm pulling him back down. "Let go Kili." Fili whispered.

"Please don't leave me here alone!" Kili squealed he was sure his heart was beating faster than it ever had before in his entire life.

"I'm not going to leave the room. I'm just going to have a look. I'm sure that was mom." Fili knew that wouldn't be mom, she was a talker and right about now she would be complaining about whatever that was that broke. But he didn't want to worry his brother more than he already was. He gave his baby brother a reassuring look as he got off the bed and headed to the door. He slowly opened the door causing it to squeak, he shook his head he hated doors that did that.

He was about to poke his head out the door when he felt a tiny hand grab his right. Looking down he saw Kili looking up at him. Smiling he opened the door wider, poking his head out he looked down the hallway. But not seeing anything he made up his mind that he was going to walk down the hallway and check out the living room. But before he could leave the room a loud rumble that shook the house a little, all the windows in the house lit up causing Kili to grip Fili's hand harder. Fili looked down at his little brother. "It's ok Kili. It's just a little thunder. Come on, you can be my back up."

That made Kili smile from ear to ear. His big brother wanted him to watch his back, to be his back up in case there was trouble. Kili kept smiling as he shook his head. "Ok." But his smile quickly dropped at Fili started to move down the hallway. Kili's heart was once again pounding in his chest and it felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest and fall on the floor.

(Thump) "Ouch! Why is there so much stuff on the floor?!" (Crash) "Ahhggg!" (Thump)

Both brothers jumped as they heard the monster that was in there living room speak and Kili let out a squeal as the monster cried out in pain followed by a thump. "Maybe mommy took it out?" Kili asked his brother.

Fili looked down at his brother. Maybe Kili was right, maybe their mother did kill the monster and it was ok to go back to bed. But then his heart skipped a beat. What if that was their mother trying to defend their home? But what if that was the monsters war cry instead of a pained one and the thump was his mother falling, loosening the battle.

"MOM!" Fili cried grabbing a vase that was on the table near him and his brother. He let go of his brothers hand and took off around the corner the big vase he now had in his small hands raised above his head.

"Mother!" He looked around seeing no signs of his mother or the monster that he and his brother had heard. "Mother?" In the corner of his eye he caught something in the corner near the window that was close to the door move. "Mom?"

"Aggg!" It yelled as it tried to move. Standing up it looked huge! It was thick all over with hair and towered over poor Fili.

Fili knew he should strike now while the monster was still recovering. He remembered his uncle telling him to finish off orcs and monsters when they were at their weakest. Fili let out a war cry as he ran at the big hairy monster.

"Fili!" Fili could hear his brothers cry for him but he couldn't stop he needed to take care of this monster. He needed to take care of his brother and his mother where ever she lay. He stopped just before he got to the monster and threw the vase he had in his hands at the thing. It crashed against its chest causing it to yell out.

"What in Duran's name are you doing?!" It roared at him its voice deep and freighting.

Fili ran at the monster kicking out at its thick legs but the monster moved to the right dodging his attack. Fili felt fear as the monster grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up. Fili kicked out at the monster as his feet swung around. "Let go of me!" Fili demanded but in the corner of his eye he saw his little brother running to him. "NO! Kili RUN! Go get help!"

Kili stopped his blood rushing in his ears his breathing quickening. Making eye contact with his brother for a short time he didn't want to leave his brother behind. Both his mother and uncle always told him to never leave your family behind. But he knew he was far too small to do any real damage to the monster. His hands started to shake he knew he would regret it if he left his brother behind. He gathered all the bravery that he could and ran at the monster yelling on the top of his little lungs. He though his arm out punching the monster between its legs making it drop his brother as it doubled over in pain.

Kili grabbed his brother helping him up, they both ran to the front door unlatching and running as fast as they could though the dark. They couldn't see much as the rain hits them in their faces blinding them. Fili could see his brother a few feet in front of him. "Keep going Kili! I'm right behind you!" But just after the words left Fili's mouth his foot found something solid on the ground and he went down hard. His head connecting with the cold, wet ground hard enough to make black dots dance in his vision. He lifted his head and watched as his brother's figure got farther away and soon he couldn't see Kili anymore as his brother disappeared into the deep woods. His last though was before he passed out was that at least his brother had a chance to be safe from the monster now.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen to poor Kili? If y'all read my other fics then y'all will know that it wont be pretty...And its raining and very cold...**

Everyone knows how bad a mothers wrath is right?


	2. Blame

** I really hope y'all like this one, I'm pretty proud of it. **

* * *

Fili tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy and the harder he tried the harder it seemed. He could hear a voice and it sounded so familiar. "Fi…Fil….hun…op..ou..eyes for ….e" Fili knew that voice, he knew he did and that made him try even harder to open his eyes. He cracked them open looking though the small slits but the candle light hurt them to a degree making him blink. He looked around wondering where he was, all he knew was that he was laying down on something comfortable. His mind was foggy and he couldn't understand why he couldn't remember what happened. He looked at his feet discovering that they were covered up with is own cover. He tried to smile, he was in his own bed.

"Fili sweetie." The soft voice sounded happy.

Fili looked over to his right and the woman sitting on the edge of his bed made his heart soar with happiness! "Mother!" He sat up throwing his arms around her neck giving her the biggest hug he thinks he had ever given anyone. He didn't know why he felt the need to give her such a big hug but it felt like he needed to. He leaned back smiling up at her but his smile soon faded as all the memories coming back to him. His eyes went wide as he looked up at Dis. "Are you ok mother? Did you kill the beast?" He looked his mother from head to tie looking for any bandages or any visible wounds.

Dis let out a small laugh. "Fili, there was never a monster in the house." Dis ran her fingers though Fili's blond hair trying her best to comfort him.

"But mother, me and Kili fought the monster in the living room." Fili was sure that his memories weren't just a dream.

"The only thing that you and your brother fought was me."

Fili flinched as he looked to where the deep voice came from. There standing in the door way was his uncle Thorin. "But but.." Fili stuttered watching as his uncle came in the room taking a seat to his left. Fili frowned when he saw the look on his uncle's face. It was worry mixed with anger?

"No buts Fili." Thorin told his nephew shaking his head.

"But the thing was huge uncle! It couldn't have been you." Fili told him hoping Thorin would understand.

"Did it ever occur to you that it was my coat?" Thorin asked looking annoyed.

"But I don't understand uncle." Whined Fili, but the whining stopped when he suddenly felt dizzy.

Dis grabbed her son as he started to fall to the side. "Fili?"

Fili grabbed his head, confused when he felt a cloth wrapped around his head. "What?"

"You fell outside and cut your head." Thorin told his nephew getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked worried that his uncle was still mad at him.

"I have to go look for your brother." Thorin told him putting his thick furry coat on while he started to walk out of the room.

Fili's eyes went wide remembering his brother going into the woods….all alone in the dark. "No!" Fili jumped out of bed running to his uncle. "Let me go with you!" He pleaded grabbing hold of his uncle's furry coat.

Thorin looked down at his small nephew. "No. You cannot go with me Fili."

Fili stomped his bare foot causing pain to shoot up his leg causing him to whimper. "Why not?"

Thorin could see the reaction from Fili stomping his foot down. "Because you're hurt, and I don't need to be looking out for you while looking for Kili."

"I'm ok! See?" Fili told Thorin jumping up and down trying his best to hide the fact that his foot felt like it was going to give out on him.

"No Fili…You'll slow me down. I only stayed as long as I did to make sure you were alright. And besides if you and your brother didn't let your fears get the better of you then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Now you're going to stay here and that's final!" Thorin yelled regretting his choice of words when he saw the hurt look on his small nephews face.

"Thorin!" Dis yelled giving her brother a shocked look.

Tears started to weld up in Fili's small eyes as he looked up at Thorin. Thorin couldn't stand that look and it made his words seem all that much more harsh, looking away for a moment he added. "I'm sorry Fili. I'll be back soon with Kili." Thorin said turning and leaving the bedroom guilt weighing heavily in his heart. But he told himself that he said those things because he was sick with worry for Kili.

Fili turned to look at his mother tears still in his eyes. "It's all my fault." Fili told her as his shoulders started to shake and his face turned red as small tears started to slide down his checks.

Dis got off the bed running over to her son pulling him into her arms for a hug. "it's not your fault hun. I promise, bad things just happen sometimes." He could feel his back starting to shake and her shoulder started to feel wet. She let her own tears fall along with her sons. She cried for her oldest son who was hurting and she cried for her lost Kili praying that he would be found soon and unharmed. But her gut told her that, that wouldn't be the case. Poor Kili seemed to find his fair share of trouble for such a young dwarf.

* * *

**Sorry to the Kili fans, Fili needed some angst, and Thorin needed to be a bad uncle.**


	3. cold as ice

Sorry this one is short. But with all the followers and faves and just two of you reviewed. Way to disappoint. Thank you to the two that did y'all are awesome hope you two like this chapter! And have a great Christmas everyone!

* * *

"DIS!" Fili woke to the sound of his uncle yelling. But it didn't sound like a happy yell. Fili sat up and swung his legs over the bed his feet dangling. He ran a hand over his face. "Why am I so tired?" He asked himself, he knew he should get up and go see his brother. He was sure his uncle was calling his mother to tell her the good news. But soon he heard his uncle yelling again followed by his mother's scream. Fili's protectiveness kicked in gear as he jumped off his bed and ran to the living room. The sight he was met with made his heart stop and drop to the pit of his stomach.

His mother was on her knees crying and saying no over and over again while his uncle stood above her holding a limp Kili. Kili's medium wet hair hung over Thorin's arm his arms dangling lifelessly as Thorin stood there with his face buried in Kili's small chest. Both his uncle and his baby brother were soaking wet. Fili was afraid to walk over there to ask why his brother was sleeping. But he knew his brother wasn't sleeping. No he just didn't want to believe that his uncle had found his brother's cold lifeless body.

Guilt was eating away at young Fili as he watched his uncle fall to his knees. Kili's bare feet were a tinge of gray and ashy. Fili's feet finally started to move toward his family that were all in one spot. It felt so unreal. Fili looked down at his brother who lay half out of his uncles lap while Thorin shook violently. Fili reached down grabbing a hold of Kili's hand and giving it a light squeeze. He was expecting for Kili to squeeze his hand back and crawl out of there uncles arms and start laughing. But that didn't happen. His little brother was as cold as ice. Then it started to sink in, he was never going to get to grow up with his brother. He was never going to be able to teach Kili the skills he knows about hunting and fighting. With that thought the tears started to form and his eyes started to burn.

"How could you do this?"

Fili took a step back as his uncle looked up at him waiting for him to answer his question. "I…I..What do you mean uncle?"

"You know what I mean! You caused this!" Thorin yelled his arms shaking causing Kili to slide the rest of the way to the floor.

"I didn't…."

"You should have known better! Now because of you your mother lost her youngest son!" Thorin got off his knees and stood up. Looking down at his nephew his fist balled up. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Thorin took a step forward while Fili stood there frozen too scared to move.

Fili flinched as Thorin's fist came at his face.

Fili woke with a jolt looking around his room his heart was pounding in his chest while tears burned his eyes. Fili was so relieved that it was all just a dream. He knew deep down Thorin would never hit him and he knows in his heart that Kili isn't dead. Fili got off his bed grabbing his coat that was on the floor at the foot of his bed and put it on. "Sorry uncle. But I need to go find my brother."

...

I'll post sometime next year ㈴2


End file.
